teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
No Country For Old Namekians
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 14 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"No County For Old Namekians" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the fourteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on April 29, 2010. Summary Cautiously approaching the village, Krillin tells Gohan to keep his power level down. Gohan claims he can't get it as low as Krillin's (who hasn't even repressed his ki). The two then notice the Dragon Balls, which are much larger than the ones on earth. Krillin is worried by the three main villains, especially Freeza, who he calls a F.A.G. This stands for Freaky Alien Genotype. When Gohan states that he thought Krillin was calling him a homosexual, Krillin cries out "That thing's a GUY?!?" He is heard by Dodoria, who turns around and wonders what the noise is. Krillin nervously quacks, and Dodoria believes it to be nothing more than a majestic Space Duck. Mouri, the chief villager, enquirers as to who the invaders are. Freeza claims they are a travelling improv group and demonstrates this by having his men play the part of drunken sailors, with the Namekians being baby seals. Two severely dead baby seals later, and Mouri worriedly asks why Freeza is killing off their people. The tyrant at first claims he plans to build a summer home, but loses his temper, as it is clear what he is trying to find. Mouri stalls for time by asking if Freeza wants their trees, but this simply leads to Zarbon killing off two more Namekians. Cutting straight to the chase, Freeza demands to know where the Dragon Ball is, but Mouri claims they don't have it. Freeza disagrees, saying a previous village chief said the same thing until he had the information tortured out of him, and chillingly adds that "you're beginning to remind me a lot of him". Mouri begs Freeza not to be upset, but Freeza claims that he has people to do that for him. He then orders Dodoria to start the interrogation, but before Dodoria can start, three warrior Namekians turn up in dramatic fashion. One of the newcomers quickly starts a rousing speech, which Freeza keeps interrupting with random numbers. When asked what he's doing, Freeza states that he has heard so many heroic speeches that he makes a mental list of every time he hears certain lines. The Namekian warrior tries to come up with new phrases, but Freeza has heard them all. He then orders Zarbon to give the command, who orders Dodoria to do the same thing. Dodoria orders the attack, but the soldiers are soon pummeled by the three warriors, who appear to be hiding their power levels. Gohan is keen to help the Namekians, but Krillin tells him to stick to the plan, pretend to be Space Ducks. At first Freeza is not troubled by the loss of so many men, saying that they have plenty more back at the ship. However, in a sudden attack, Mouri wipes out the remaining three scouters, and triumphantly points out that Freeza will be unable to find the remaining villages. Understandably annoyed, Freeza orders Dodoria to kill the three warriors. The Namekians point to their strength in numbers: "There's three of us, and one of you!" Dodoria claims their math is all kinds of wrong, as there's only two of them. This confuses the first warrior long enough for Dodoria to kill him instantly. Back on Earth, Goku encounters Mrs. Briefs, who is portrayed as a bit of a bimbo. She is quickly reminded by Dr Briefs that "wives are for kissing, not talking", and heads back to the kitchen. Goku is impressed by the ship that Dr Briefs has built, and the doctor reveals that Bulma told him to start working on the ship whilst Goku was still hospitalized, in case anything went wrong. Goku asks if he means Krillin, and Dr Briefs confirms this, going on to say that the ship is almost ready. A delighted Goku declares it to be the best day ever. We cut to Namek, where it is far from being the best day for the warriors, who have all been dispatched by Dodoria. Freeza congratulates his henchman and proceeds to threaten Mouri by referring to the two Namekian children. A reluctant Mouri gives in and hands over the Ball. Krillin is relieved, believing that the remaining Namekians are safe: Freeza, however, has other ideas, and asks Mouri to point them in the direction of the next village. Mouri declares that "that wasn't part of our deal!" which Freeza has heard all too often, and orders Dodoria to "show them what they've won!" Dodoria kills the first child with a single blast, leaving the second child horror-stricken and Gohan enraged. Krillin urges Gohan to think happy thoughts, but this is not helped when Mouri is the next victim, having his neck viciously snapped. Dodoria then moves on to the second child, but before he can land a killing blow, Gohan blows his top and knocks the henchman into a building. Before Dodoria can properly recover, Krillin kicks him sideways, grabs hold of the child and quacks loudly before fleeing. Freeza asks Zarbon to explain what happened, and Zarbon deduces that Krillin and the Space Duck are one and the same. Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku is trying to find where Dr Briefs has put the so-called Muffin Button, but the doctor denies even considering such a device. Goku tries to convince him otherwise, but to no effect. It turns out the ship isn't ready yet as the cappuccino machine hasn't been installed: Goku protests, as he doesn't even drink coffee. Dr Briefs then goes to grab some spare parts, and orders Goku not to touch anything, especially the start button. Naturally, within five seconds of going to get the parts, Goku touches the start button and takes off. Dr Briefs despairs and wonders out loud "What has science done?!?" He then notices that Mrs. Briefs hasn't brought a sandwich to go with his beer. In the stinger, Goku thinks he can smell freshly cooked muffins. It turns out to be the sun. Cast Main Cast *Lanipator - Krillin *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Dodoria *Hbi2k - Dr. Briefs *Takahata101 - Village Elder "Mouri", Dende *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, Cargo Featuring *TehExorcist as Namekian Warriors *WhipOfAlchemy as Panti (Mrs. Briefs) Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Saiya-jin Kitaru *Kenji Yamamoto - The Curtain Rises on the Battle *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *King Palmer - Holiday Playtime Running Gags *Krillin's low power level is made fun of, as Gohan can't even get his as low as Krillin when he suppresses his ki. *This is the first appearance of the Space Duck running gag, as well as the Muffin Button running gag. *Zarbon makes more innuendos, such as going both ways. *Goku makes another dim-witted decision, leaving before the ship is ready. Trivia *This the first time we see Mrs. Briefs. *The title is a reference to the 2007 academy-award winning film, No Country for Old Men. *This is probably one of the more serious episodes of Season 2, with numerous horrific deaths and only the sub-plot with Goku providing continuous humor. *Vegeta does not appear in this episode, making it the only episode in which he does not appear whilst still alive on Namek. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x04 2x04 2x04